


Dress to Impress, Or Something Like That

by ivarara



Series: Maxis [27]
Category: Warframe
Genre: I am so late with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivarara/pseuds/ivarara
Summary: Maxis wants to do something for Valentine's Day. Thing is, the holiday is so old that nobody remembers it. Hush is there to help, fortunately.
Series: Maxis [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252910
Kudos: 1





	Dress to Impress, Or Something Like That

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah i wrote this for v-day and completely forgot to post it,

“I don’t know what to get her.”

“Make something.”

“You know I lack…” Max waves a hand as she fumbles for words, “uh, artisticability.”

Buffy guffaws. Dodge sighs.

“Oh, by the Queens, you’re in _deep_ ,” Buffy laughs heartily. “Our little hellion, trying to impress her girl.”

“If you’re quite done,” Dodge interjects. “It doesn’t need to be ‘good’, Maxis. If you make it with the right intention in mind, she’ll love it nonetheless.”

Buffy snorts.

Dodge kicks the back of his knee, making him stagger to one leg for a moment.

“As I was saying,” Dodge glares down at Buffy, “if you make it yourself with her in mind, I’m sure she’ll appreciate it. You don’t necessarily need to go out and buy something to show you love her.”

“I don’t even know what I’d get her.”

“Oh, go to that slimey, cheaty boy in the Relay. Darvo? Pick up a bargain from him. He knows romance.”

Dodge inhales. 

“Like one of those cheap pistols. Lato? Furis? Get her one of those on sale.” Buffy can hardly contain his chuckles.

“Buffy. My next target is your neck, if you do not cease.”

Quickly, quietly, Buffy ceases.

-+-

The Plains are sunny. The skies are bright blue, with wispy clouds passing by on a gentle breeze. The water of Gara Toht Lake ripples quietly around where Ruckus is idly standing in it to cool off. Trouvaille basks in a patch of sunshine on a flat rock. Condrocs huddle in a trio nearby, expecting Maxis to fish and throw some their way. 

Max and Hush are hard at work, thinking.

“What does Tin like?”

Hush thinks. She points to the ground.

“Dirt? You think she actually likes dirt? I guess she could but I dunno what to do with that.” Max blows a raspberry. “She usually only tolerates it because it’s stuck on me.”

Hush shakes her head, waving a hand. She points again, closer, more accurately, to a clump of flowers.

“Flowers?”

Hush nods.

“What could we do with flowers?”

Hush motions around her neck. Around her wrist. Around the crown of her head.

“Flower stuff? You know I’m awful at that.”

Hush pauses. She points to Trouvaille and Ruckus.

“What about ‘em?”

The Warframe runs her fingers through Ruckus’ unruly, bristly mane.

“Put flowers in his mane?”

Hush nods excitedly, waving Max to continue.

“Oh! Like a ride together?”

Hush points furiously and claps her hands.

“Aw, that’s a good idea! Except…” she looks to the beast, then to Trouvaille. “Except they’re both filthy. They’d need a...you know.”

Ruckus doesn’t react. His ears are lazily pinned back as he dozes.

Trouvaille, however, catches on. He pricks his ears up, watching Max and Hush warily.

“Please,” she begs.

Trouvaille’s ears go flat.

“You wanna see Tinny?”

His ears fly back up, His stubby tail wags.

“Then you gotta do it. Hose, lake, bucket of water, one way or another.”

Trou huffs, but relents. He pads over to Maxis and stands expectantly. She ushers him into the shallow water by Ruckus. “I’ll go as quick as I can, bud.”

While Maxis fights the kubrow in a battle of cleanliness, Hush sets to working on Ruckus. She peels the filthy alloy armor off his body, removes the faceplate from his head, takes the reins out of his jagged mouth. As soon as he’s free, Ruckus ducks his head down to drink and nose the water. He watches Hush out of the corner of his eye.

“Hush, careful, you know he likes to--”

Ruckus rears, bringing both forelegs off the ground, and slams them into the water. While Hush is staggered, he rakes one foreleg through the water, creating a veritable tidal wave that rolls over to the others. Hush skitters back, disdainfully sweeping water off her armor. Ruckus shows no signs of stopping his antics, furiously running first one foreleg, then the other, through the water. It churns haphazardly, foams up and startles the condrocs away.

Trouvaille is excited now. He doesn’t like water, but he enjoys mischievery. Similar to Ruckus, he rails his front paws into the water as well, creating smaller splashes.

Ruckus huffs happily. Max is still learning what all his noises mean, but this one always comes when he’s happy, she knows. He throws his head excitedly, shaking more water off.

“You two are insufferable,” she scolds. 

Ruckus lays in the water.

“Actually, stay like that. That’ll be easier to clean.”

Ruckus tosses his head.

-+-

“Do you think we should put the armor back on, or leave it off?”

The two beasts are as clean as they’ll get, for now, drying in the sun. Hush, however, is still fuming at being soaked.

She shakes her head.

“You’re probably right. It’s so...eugh. Sweaty and dirty. Remind me to clean it when we get back.

“Now what? Flowers?”

Hush perks up and nods. 

“Cool. You go one direction, I’ll go the other. Pick the stems long.”

A veritable bounty of wildflowers is gathered. Blues and purples, bright red and white, all fresh and lively from recent rainstorms.

“See, now, I know how to braid, I guess, but not exactly how to weave them in,” Max explains. 

Hush demonstrates. She picks up a flower, a bright orange little bloom, and holds the stem adjacent to two locks of Ruckus’ hair. Expertly, she weaves the stem in with the mane, making it stick. She stands back and gestures to her work.

“It’s seriously that easy?”

Hush tilts her head cockily.

“Okay, I guess. You do the front while I do the tail?”

Hush nods.

Fortunately, Ruckus is a patient, tolerant beast.

-+-

“Almost done!” Max trills. “I’m adding the, what’s it called? ‘Piece of resistance’. ‘Piece de resistance.’ Whatever it’s called. I’m doing it.” She reaches up for Ruckus’ ears. In response, he ducks down to her level. Max dons the delicate flower ring Hush has created, one of many, and sets it around one ear so it doesn’t fall off entirely. Another is around Max’s head. One around Trouvaille’s neck. One for Hush herself. Two more for their guests.

The sun sits low in the sky. Shadows of trees grow longer and larger as it sinks. Wildlife starts to come out and call. The sky is a smooth palette of reds and oranges, something Max remembered her ‘guest’ loving about this time of night.

“They’re almost here, yeah?” Max frets. “What if they get here too late? Zus won’t let me out and about once the Eidolon wakes. And I don’t want him to catch on to this. I’d be scolded. Mocked. Made a fool of. Buffy already won’t shut up. Then again, when does Buffy shut up?” She rambles nervously.

Hush wraps an arm around her Operator. As much as she can, she conveys a bright smile. _Don’t even worry about it._

Obviously, Maxis absolutely worries about it.

“What if she didn’t get the message? And doesn’t show up? What if she decides she still doesn’t like Ruckus? What if she thinks it’s too cheesy? Gods, it is cheesy, innit? She’ll probably just laugh. Not meanly. But in a ‘you’re in over your head’ laugh, you know? I should have just--”

The gates of Cetus creak open. Ruckus bends his neck to look over his shoulder. Trouvaille’s ears perk yet again.

Hush ushers Max forward. _Go, go!_

Warily, Max starts trekking towards the doors. She hides behind the large rocks in front and takes a breath. Tin wouldn’t make fun of her. Tin might laugh, but in a good way. Tin loves her, and anything she does.

So, why is she so nervous?

_“Oh, by the Queens, you’re in deep. Our little hellion, trying to impress her girl.”_

“Hey, Max.”

Max startles to see Tinleah and Datura.

“Oh! Hey! I was just, uh,” she fumbles, “checking out. A crate back here.”

“Mhm?” Tin raises an eyebrow. “What’s so interesting about it that you got caught off-guard?” She giggles.

“It’s got-- stuff. In it. Good stuff.” Max clears her throat. “Anyway. You know why you’re here.”

“I don’t, actually. I figured it was just a spontaneous thing.”

“No. This was planned. All day long,” Max whooshes.

Datura cocks a hip and watches expectantly.

“Just--just come over here. I have something for you.”

“Oh?” Tin’s intrigued now. “What might you have done?”

 _Something embarrassing. Something cliche_. “Something cute, hopefully.”

Ruckus is silhouetted against the sinking sun’s rays. His stiff mane and tail rustle gently in a light breeze. Trouvaille sits at his feet diligently. Hush watches.

The skies are colored vibrantly now, with the barest hint of stars peeking through the color. Earlier clouds have disappeared out of sight, promising a clear night. It’s still too light out for encampments to warrant lights, but dark enough that shadows blend into the ground.

Trouvaille bounds up to Tinleah. “Oh, buddy, don’t--you’re probably filthy, you dirty boy!”

“Oh. No, he isn’t. He had a bath.”

“A bath?” Tin looks to Max. “But those are for special occasions.”

Max shrugs. “This is a special occasion.”

“And Ruckus?”

“You’ll see.”

When they near, Hush rushes over to Tinleah and Datura, gently placing the loops of flowers over their heads.

“What’s this about?” Tin queries.

“You r’member that real old holiday? For lovey-dovey folks?”

“Valentine’s Day?”

“Yeah. That’s, uh--”

“That’s today!” Tin chirps. “And you set this up!”

“Uh huh,” Max rubs the back of her neck.

“Oh, look how nice these boys look now!” Tin continues. “Trouvaille is clean for once in his life!” She smushes her face against his in a hug. “And Ruckus! He’s got little flowers all over him!” She turns back to Maxis with a wide grin splitting her face. “Maxis, this is adorable!”

“They’re not just for looks,” Max comments. “I, uh, Hush and I had an idea, if you’re willing.”

“Of course I am! What is it?”

Hush swoons behind them. Datura clutches her heart dramatically, and fakes wiping a tear from her face.

“We could, y’know. Hang out. Go for a ride. If you want,” she adds quickly.

“Maxis! Why wouldn’t I?”

“The first time you rode Ruckus, you weren’t a fan,” Max explains.

“The first time I rode Ruckus I was still trying to figure out if I should completely trust you or not. That was a long time ago.”

“So you’d--?”

“Yes!” Tin crashes into the shorter Operator.

Max wheezes in the embrace. “Cool,” she heaves. “Can you, like, let me breathe?”

“No!” Tin pipes excitedly.

Max looks desperately to Hush and Datura.

The two Warframes watch. Hush waves. Datura shrugs.

Ruckus takes over. He noses Tinleah’s newly-styled hair curiously with a little whuff of air. Finally, finally, Tinleah lets Maxis go to turn to the beast. “Aw, look at him!” she coos. “Even he got all dolled up. You must’ve been hard at work, dear.”

Max inhales. “Since midday, yeah.”

“That long?”

“Yeah.”

“You spent almost half of an entire day readying this? And you thought I wouldn’t love it?”

Max flushes. “Well, yeah, but--”

“You’re thicker in the skull and denser in the brain than I thought, Maxis Morgenne.” Tin gently raps a knuckle off Max’s forehead. “You could have drawn in the dirt and I would’ve loved it.”

“I thought about that.”

Tin snorts. “Of course you did.” She rolls her eyes. “So, about that ride?”

“Oh, yeah.” Max clicks her tongue a few times. Ruckus ambles over slowly before standing still. An old, worn blanket is tossed over his back, because by the Queens, Ruckus is a good ride, but his back is so boney even Max can’t stand it for long.

Max kneels and links her hands together. “Step up.”

Tin balks. “On your hand? That’ll get you dirty again.”

“I’ve never complained about being dirty,” Max grins.

Carefully, Tinleah steps up onto Max’s propped knee, then sets the other foot in the linked fingers. “Now, put your weight on your left leg and swing your right over.”

Once Tinny is in on the beast’s back, Max follows suit, situating herself behind her. “Ready, then?”

“Can I drive him?” Tin asks excitedly.

“‘Drive’?”

“You know, like, steer him. I meant steer.”

“Sure. You know the basics. I could probably steer him without the reins from where I am, honestly.”

Delicately, Tinleah picks up the worn leather reins. She waits for him to move. Max laughs internally, squeezing her legs around Ruckus’ broad belly to spur him forward.

“We’ll be back when the sirens go off,’ Max calls over her shoulder to Hush and Datura. Trouvaille trots alongside them easily.

Max hooks her chin over Tinleah’s shoulder, sighing. “I’ve never been one for romance, but I did honestly try today.”

Tin leans into her in turn. “I love it, hon. Even if it’s not necessarily ‘extravagant’, it’s homemade with love.” She pecks a kiss on Max’s cheek.

-+-

Hush motions the others over. They huddle around her as she fiddles with a datapad. Even Zus is intrigued.

She pulls up an image.

“What’s this?” Zus says. “What am I looking at? It’s just Maxis being her usual self.”

“You aloof, dense fool,” one of the other Hounds scolds. “She did that to impress that other gal.”

“Tinleah?”

Hush nods.

“Why?”

“Something about an old holiday.”

Hush sets the datapad down and makes a heart with her hands.

“That doesn’t give me anything.”

“I think,”Dodge speaks, “she means the old lovers’ holiday, from way back when.”

Zus rolls his head. “Holidays don’t mean anything anymore. She shouldn’t have bothered.”

“Of course they do,” Dodge scolds. “They’re something for her to be excited for. She’s being responsible about it, so there’s no worry of her being foolish about things.”

“She’s a soldier of war, Dodge,” Zus grunts. “She shouldn’t be focusing on such trivial things.”

“She’s still a kid,” Dodge corrects. “She didn’t have a chance to live these things out in her time. It’d be harsh to keep them from her now. Like I said, she’s responsible about it. Let her have her fun.”

Zus grunts again. “Fine.”


End file.
